¿Realmente de acabó?
by LouiseUchiha
Summary: Una infidelidad puede acabar con la relación más sólida de todas. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si ves todo perdido? NaruSasu


**¿Realmente se acabó?**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Son de Masashi Kishimoto, si Sasuke fuera mío, él sería el rey del mundo.**

**Inspirado en una canción.**

**La historia si es mía.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Si, no te agrada, por favor no leas.**

**Nota: En realidad es mi primer fanfic, está publicada también en Amor Yaoi, así que no es plagio. La publico acá porqué quiero darle vida a mi cuenta.**

**Es un NaruSasu. No puedo verlos de otra manera sino Seme/Uke respectivamente.**

**Siento que aún faltan muchos NaruSasu, así que aporto mi parte. xD**

**Denme una oportunidad**

* * *

Me encuentro sentando en el sillón de nuestra casa, escucho como en la planta superior caminabas de aquí para allá con mucha desesperación. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, tu decisión estaba tomada y lo peor todo era mi culpa.

Aún recuerdo esos viejos momentos donde nuestro eterno amor se trasmitía a través de los ojos. La primera vez que te vi, sentí como mi mundo se equilibraba, al principio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas ni la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti hasta que ese maravilloso día llegó.

"Hola, ¿eres Namikaze Naruto cierto?" – Preguntaste, noté tu cabello azabache y los libros que traías contigo.

"Sí, soy yo, ¿necesitas algo?" – dije, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

"Si, te buscaba porque vi tu nombre en la lista de tutores y pues pensé que podrías ayudarme" – dijiste algo sonrojado.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" – Exclamé realmente feliz – "dime ¿en que me te puedo ayudar?".

"Bueno veraz, es algo tonto pero necesito ayuda con unas técnicas de semiología" – respondiste mirándome a los ojos por primera vez

No podía estar más dichoso, después de eso, nos vimos muy a menudo, Eres un chico realmente inteligente, estabas cursando tu 4 semestre de Medicina y yo el 5 semestre.

Así trascurrió el tiempo, nos hicimos grandes amigos, más bien los mejores amigos, pero ambos ocultábamos algo, estábamos enamorados uno del otro. Ninguno sabía cómo decirlo hasta que un día la tragedia casi tocó las puertas de tu familia Uchiha.

Estábamos en vacaciones (bueno si se puede considerar vacaciones a 2 semanas), me dirigía a visitarte cuando vi que venias camino a mi casa, ibas perdido en tus pensamientos y por eso no notaste cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, Grité fuerte pero fue imposible, habías sido golpeado por un carro que venía a alta velocidad. Corrí como nunca en mi vida y me coloqué a tu lado, Te revisé para percatarme que estabas inconsciente, aparentemente no tenías fracturas solo golpes, la ambulancia llegó y te llevaron al hospital.

La Familia Uchiha llegó pronto, allí conocí a tu hermano mayor. Itachi Uchiha quien demostró ser alguien realmente sobreprotector con su pequeño hermano. Él me observo y agradeció por haber llevado a su hermano allí.  
Afortunadamente dieron la noticia que estabas fuera de peligro, solo con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, que podría ser quitado pronto.

Esos días fui hasta tu casa y por fin me conocieron como tu mejor amigo, un día estábamos solos y me pediste que te pasara un poco de agua. En realidad pareció torpeza pero lo planeé, quiera acercarme a ti como de lugar así que "tropecé" y caí sobre ti, en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestros labios se acercaron poco a poco, uniéndose para posteriormente entregarnos en un beso lleno de amor y cariño. Al separarnos sonreímos con ternura y de allí en adelante nos volvimos pareja, luego de un tiempo me contaste porque ibas tan pensativo: Si, te me ibas a declarar.

Transcurrió el tiempo y asombrosamente las familias Uchiha y Namikaze estaban más que dichosas hasta Itachi me aceptó, claro no sin antes amenazarme de muerte si me ocurría hacerte daño.

Pasaron los años y tú, mi hermoso azabache tenías miles de pretendientes pero eras solo mío. Eramos tan felices que parecía un sueño, fuimos novios por 7 años, nos mudamos juntos, al fin de cuentas ya ambos habíamos terminado nuestras carreras.

Fui un estúpido en creer que siempre te tendría allí. Debo admitir al principio me comportaba como un príncipe, pero luego empecé a ser frio contigo, no te llamaba a casa diciéndote que llegaría tarde, nuestras fechas especiales se me olvidaban y cuando te veía, solo mostrabas una expresión de no te preocupes, todo está bien. Me cegué, si , lo admito, me cegué, en mis horarios nocturnos entró una enfermera de cabello rosa, en realidad no era ni bonita, en cambio tu eres lo más hermoso tanto por dentro y como por fuera que allá conocido. Sí... Me acosté con ella varias veces, no sé cómo lo hice, juro que no sé, pero lo hice y me arrepiento tanto.

Un día cuando estaba de turno, tú mi hermoso amor llegaste al hospital, llevabas una lonchera para mi estadía, ya que sabias lo pesados que podían llegar a ser los turnos nocturnos, en ese momento yo estaba pues ya sabes haciendo cosas con la enfermera, allí entras tú y ni siquiera lo note hasta que dejas caer la lonchera y el ruido me hace volver a la realidad. Te vi, tu hermoso rostro demostrando fuerza, tus ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas, solo dijiste:

"Hola, Espero tu turno no sea tan pesado, no se preocupen sigan con lo suyo" – Posteriormente diste la vuelta y te fuiste.

Yo no podía salir del shock, Sakura – enfermera- me empezó a besar nuevamente y fue allí cuando note lo que había hecho, por Dios quería morirme, salí tras de ti pero en ese momento llegó una emergencia y no pude alcanzarte. Pase todo el turno pensando en ti, cuando acabé, regresé a casa, pero obviamente no estabas allí, ya te habías ido a tu trabajo. Ese día lo tomaría libre, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Pasadas las 8 pm llegaste, visiblemente agotado, solo me miraste y te dirigiste a nuestra habitación, te seguí y cuando entre te vi recostado en la cama, me acerque a ti, y te alejaste.

"Naruto, mañana me voy, por favor no me molestes y déjame dormir" – dijiste con tus ojos cerrados, yo quedé en shock – "¿Estás loco? No me pienso ir, no sé qué pasó, por favor perdóname" – te suplique toda la noche pero en realidad no había marcha atrás, siempre me lo dijiste

**Flash Back**

"Naru sabes que es lo que más odio en la vida" – decía un azabache quien se encontraba de espaldas sentado con su novio –

"En realidad, te disgustan muchas cosas pero no sé qué odias" – te admití, colocando mi barbilla en tu cabeza

"La infidelidad, prométeme Naru que antes de serme infiel me lo dirás" – pidió el azabache mirándolo a los ojos.

"No te lo prometo porque no te seré infiel" – Aseguró el rubio, muy confiadamente

"Te creo Naru, porque si lo llegas a hacer hasta allí llegamos" – volvió a decir el azabache mirando el atardecer.

**Fin flash Back**

Ese día supe que todo había terminado. Aún recuerdo cuando iba a tu casa a visitarte con la excusa de que te extrañaba cuando solo había pasado medio día, esos momentos eran hermosos. Aunque muchas veces te trate mal, nunca me reclamaste, muchas veces te molestaba por la cara de niña que tienes pero nunca te vi ofendido, oh sí, debí haberte tratado mejor.

Ahora aquí sentando luego de una muy pacifica charla espero que bajes con esas maletas que son mi infierno, al día siguiente luego de que llegaste a casa, solo te levantaste y me dijiste.

Bueno Naruto, me voy, no quiero discutir, te amo, sí, pero ahora no estoy seguro de tus sentimientos, diviértete con la enfermera, sabes es exótica, de pronto ella te dará mejores cosas que yo – dijiste viéndome a los ojos, yo me perdí en esos pozos negros y luchaba por no correr y arrodillarme ante ti, si, sé que soy un idiota debí insistirte más pero sé que tu orgullo está herido y por más que ruegue no cederás.

"Amor, perdóname, por favor no me dejes" – lo intenté, pero sabía que fallaría.

"No digas más, subiré a buscar mis cosas, ya llamé un taxi, llegará en 1 hora, así que estaré muy ocupado, deberías ir a trabajar, se te hace tarde".

"¿Se ha terminado?" – pregunté, obteniendo como respuesta tu ida hacia la planta superior.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón, lagrimas salían por mis ojos, bajaban por mis mejillas, me sentía morir, escuchaba como ibas de una lado a otro, sé que llorabas, lo escuchaba, nunca me gusto verte ni escucharte llorar, te dolía, lo sé, rompí una promesa muy valiosa, lo sé y ahora pago por ello.

Escucho la bocina de un auto, veo como bajas con 4 maletas, creo que no llevaras más, al fin de cuentas eres alguien exitoso podrás comprar más cosas. Cuando vas a salir me levanto y te digo.

"Ya sé que hemos terminado pero ¿realmente se acabó? ¿No podré volver a verte? Te amo tanto, no puedo aceptar esto, realmente me estoy conteniendo, te amo tanto" – dije mientras te observaba en la puerta a punto de salir. – "Por favor no te vayas" – Pero tú solo continuaste saliendo.

Pasaron los días, aún no supero nuestra ruptura, paso por tu casa con la esperanza de verte, ¿será que ya tienes a alguien más? Eres hermoso, tal vez tus pretendientes estén acechándote. Entonces te veo, igual de hermoso y talentoso, vas hacia tu carro, toco tu ventana – "Yo sé que hemos terminado pero, estoy perdido sin ti, aún recuerdo tus besos y tu esencia aún continua conmigo".

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" – me preguntas viéndome a los ojos, sentí como mi mundo se congelaba – "¿Dime que quieres?, solo olvídate de mí".

"Eso es lo que mis amigos dicen" – te contesté, en realidad era mentira, mis amigos me habían que yo era un idiota. Vi en tus ojos mucho asombro – "pero no puedo hacerlo, aun te amo tanto, ¿me has olvidado ya?" – Me miras con ese rostro de porcelana que tanto amo.

"Pasaron algunos días, pensé que podía olvidarme de ti, pero ha sido difícil" – me dices mirando hacia el volante- "¿es realmente duro cierto?" - te pregunté y vi como elevabas tu miraba llena de rabia.

"No tengo nada que decir" – me dices con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas y enciendes tu auto, que por cierto es nuevo, recuerdo que tenías un Audi ahora es un lamborghini, veo que te está yendo muy bien y me siento orgulloso.

"Lo lamento pero aún te amo, no quiero un adiós, lucharé por ti" – dicho esto cierras tu ventana y te alejas, no te seguiré aunque te lo insinúe, ya sé que todo está dicho y hecho, seguiré con mi vida, pero no podré olvidarme de ti, te amo tanto y siempre te amaré…Sasuke.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Les gustó?, por favor recibo críticas, insultos lo que ustedes quieran. Cuídense todos**


End file.
